bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark Swarmlord
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Plasmids/@comment-109.153.74.225-20110121144510/@comment-Dark Swarmlord-20110207185142 page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 18:52, 2011 February 7 NOTE ATTENTION ALL USERS! If ANY Anon sticks a comment on this talk page, or if multiple users join in a conversation, the entire (said) conversation will revolve around here. This will be here, even if I don't need it. Also, I'll bring this to your attention here. This link should be seen first'' before'' you post a comment. It's a precaution, if anything else.﻿ Summon Eleanor eve cost I am pretty sure that difficulty level does matter for how much EVE is consumed. I don't remember exactly how much the Plasmid used up last time I played the game though. You could try asking that question on the talk page for the Summon Eleanor article; other people might be able to give you more info there. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Avatar White bars usually show in peoples' avatars when they try to use images that aren't square. If you are using this image (File:Murder_of_Crows_Crow.png) then you will need to crop it to a square shape before it will fit correctly. You can do image cropping in MS Paint. Or if you want a better image editing program you could install the GIMP for free. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :#Find the image you want to use on the internet. Right-click on the image and download it. :#Open the image in MS Paint (or another image editing program). :#Use the Select tool to create a square around the part of the image you want to show in your avatar. :#On the toolbar, go to Image → Crop. Click on "Crop" to crop the image to the selected area. :#Save. :#Use as avatar. :I'm not sure why you would want to use a version of the pic that was modified in Word. If you need to do some modifications to it you should just use an image editing program, such as MS Paint or the GIMP. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 13:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RTE MegaScience asked me to respond to your question; hope you don't mind. RTE is an acronym for "Rich Text Editor." It is a special application that Wikia created for editing pages on a wiki. It makes editing simpler for new users, because it is a bit like using Microsoft Word. However, it also causes problems because it doesn't show people the text/code that they are actually editing. Examples of these problems include adding extra blank spaces to a page, or adding text with the wrong indent. These errors are what MegaScience meant by "artifacts." You can find more information about the Rich Text Editor here: Help:Rich Text Editor. (This help page might be a bit outdated, but it will give you the basic gist.) You can disable the RTE by unchecking the box next to "Enable Rich Text Editor" in the "Editing" tab of your . Reasons for not using RTE: *RTE can cause errors, such as adding extra spaces, mistakes when bolding/italicizing text, etc. *RTE tries to interpret what you type as best it can, but it is imperfect. Nothing is more precise than actually editing the true text of a page. *RTE makes it difficult to edit things like tables which have defined text color or other styles. *Browsers like Firefox have an automatic spellchecker that works for the text-input sections of most pages. This means that Firefox can spellcheck what you type when editing a wiki page. However, this spellchecker does not work in the RTE (unless you switch to source mode). *Using RTE all the time keeps you from learning how wiki code/text really works. You won't be able to understand advanced things like creating or using templates, editing references, etc. because the RTE keeps you from ever seeing the true code. If you plan to only do simple things, that's fine, but keep in mind that there is more to wiki editing than the little bit that RTE can do for you. I suggest that you try editing without RTE every once in a while. It may take a while for you to get used to seeing the raw text of a page, or the codes for things like links, images, etc. but it will all come naturally to you in time. I hope this little explanation was helpful. Let me know if you have any more questions. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Would you kindly not harrass Contributors on the Wikia I get that my edits are not perfect, or as complete in sources, but you really shouldn't make such forceful comments to me or other contributors here. Instead, allow the Administrators here to do that job, since they are more in-charge and professional about handling such situations. Besides, not everyone on the Wikia is fluent with getting everything complete, linked, or organized 100% of the time. In the future, if you keep harassing me with forceful comments, like you did with the soon-to-be deleted Talk:Emily page, then I'll have to report you on your behavior.Evans0305 04:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanked blog comments I noticed that you blanked many of the blog comments you made. Is there something wrong? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have read most of your blog and talk page comments on this wiki, and they do not seem rude at all. Occasionally, some wiki editors get a bit worked up over content that they care a lot about, and this makes them quick to take offense, but you have been very polite in all of your interactions I have seen, and you are not at fault in any way. Please do not let a single person's accusations make you doubt yourself so badly. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Helping with Vandals Hey Dark Swarmlord. Uh, thanks again for notifying me of that emabarising vandalism. I rarely read my own userpage so i wouldn't have caught that. I deleted it, and may all parasites die violent deaths.- BlizzardOfOz123 ﻿ Fanfic wiki Hey, I was justwondering if you would like to join thebioshock fanfic wiki. -MerchantofDeath 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC)